Olympus Weekly
by AriaAmaranth
Summary: Just the gods reading on a website. :3
1. Percabeth

**Welcome to Olympus Weekly, Every week, there will be atopic to discuss on and see who might kill at the end of the discussion, ENJOY! **

Athena: Welcome to Olympus Weekly!

Hephaestus: You know Athena I SHOULD be the one to say that. I'm the one who is showing this on Hephaestus T.V.

Zeus: It doesn't matter Hephaestus.

Poseidon: So who invented this website?

Aphrodite: It was Athena. But I preferred my own, The Beauty Newspaper.

Apollo: Oh come on Aphrodite that is the stupidest thing on Earth.

Aphrodite: Is not

Apollo: Is to

Aphrodite: Is not

Apollo Is to

Athena: ENOUGH! What matters are us getting along while discussing this week's news.

Apollo: Well yes it is. Fine. So what's this week's news?

Athena: It is… Oh Gods. Our children are visiting us today!

*Just as she said it, Camp Half-Blood bursts through the door, into the Throne room*

Chiron: Hello my lords. *Bows*

All the gods in unison: Hello Chiron, Children.

Camp Half-Blood: *Bows*

Zeus: So what brings you to Olympus?

Percy Jackson: Lord Zeus, can't we visit our godly parents? Since you guys can't visit us, can't we at least visit you?

Zeus: Mhmmmm, this visit is an exception. We are discussing something….

Athena: Well Camp Half-Blood isn't visiting; no that's not the subject. We will be talking about… PERCABETH! UNACCEPTABLE!

Poseidon: What is Percabeth?

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase: That would be us.

Athena: I don't approve of this relationship.

Poseidon: I do.

Athena: Oh of coarse you would. -.-

Poseidon: What does that face mean?

Athena: -.-

Poseidon: What does that face mean!?

Athena: Means I hate you. -.-

Aphrodite: I approve of their relationship also!

Ares: If Aphy does, I do too.

Hephaestus: Well I do too, they are such a good couple.

Zeus: I don't really kno-

Hades: I have no idea why I am doing here.

Zeus: Why the Hades are you here?

Hades: Are you deaf?

Athena: He is not, he just forgot!

Hades: Right…

Zeus: So what does everyone think? Lets have a vote.

Athena/Hades/Hera/Demeter/Dionysus/Artemis: We don't.

Aphrodite/Poseidon/Ares/Apollo/Hermes/Hephaestus/Zeus: We do

Zeus: Okay lets start to discuss reasons why. Lets start with the I don'ts.

Athena: I think Percy is stupid. My daughter can do much better. That sea scum is idiot.

Percy Jackson: HEY!

Zeus: Okay lets have Hades go next before we have a fight. Again.

Hades: Percy Jackson deserves to die. Nico is much better.

Percy Jackson: NOT COOL HADES.

Annabeth Chase: You're going to make matters worse Seaweed Brain. So sit down or I won't kiss you for the rest of the day.

Percy Jackson: Fine. -Sits down-

Zeus: Okay. Hera go.

Hera: I hate Annabeth and Percy, they had no manners, Both of them should die.

Athena: Well if you didn't send a bunch of cows against her, she wouldn't be like thi-

Zeus: OKAY, Next, Dionysus go.

Dionysus: Well Peter and Annie, are the best campers. That's why they should die. End of story, no argument.

Zeus: Okay then Demeter go.

Demeter: They need to eat more cereal. They don't have enough cereal.

Annabeth Chase: OKAY THATS IT! PERCY LET GO FO ME!

Percy Jackson: 'You're going to make matters worse Wise Girl. So sit down or I won't kiss you for the rest of the day.'

Annabeth Chase: DON'T MOCK ME. LET GO NOW OR ELSE.

Percy Jackson: Okay okay. -Lets go-

*Annbaeth goes to Demeter's throne and knocked her out.

Annabeth Chase: Well I knocked her out. I'm sick of this, I'm leaving, you coming Seaweed Brain?

Percy Jackson: Sure I guess.

Zeus: Well they left. Lets continue. Artemis, reasoning?

Artemis: Annabeth can do better, males are fools.

Zeus: Okay then… Now lets do the people who like the relationship.

Aphrodite: I'm guessing it's my turn right?

Zeus: Yes.

Aphrodite: Well they are such a cute couple! Remember when Annabeth had to hold the sky up? I paid him a little vist and he just went to find Annabeth to get her back! Isn't that romantic.

Zeus: Well err yes, Poseidon, your next.

Poseidon: Okay, well I support whatever Percy does. I think they are a cute couple also.

Ares: Well I agree with whatever my little Aphy agrees with. I still hate Jackson though.

Zeus: Okay then. Apollo go next.

Apollo: I think they're great. Annabeth looks hot too. But Jackson has her so, I don't want Jackson to kick my butt, like he did to Ares. Hehhehehehehe.

Ares: I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING IT UP APOLLO!

Athena: Jackson beat Ares? Never mind what I said, I support my daughter's relationship with Perseus Jackson.

Ares: You. Are. Going. Down. Apollo.

Athena: You better run Apollo:

Apollo: Thanks, nice know you guys. -runs-

Zeus: Okay next Hermes.

Hermes: Well they are a good couple, Perseus is nice too.

Zeus: Okay then, Hephaestus. Knock us out.

Hephaestus: Well I think it's good that Annabeth doesn't cheat.

Zeus: Okay my turn. Percy and Annbeth are good friends with Thalia, and if Thaila likes them I do too.

Athena: Well that concludes this week's discussion.

Hephaestus: Yes it does.

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was long but I don't mind.**

**Was bad or was it good? Review so I know. Thanks again and Cya!**


	2. Apollo's Poetry Contest

**I'm back with another chapter. I hope you'll enjoy. And tell me if you liked this chapter. And review some and that. Once again thanks for reading. ENOJOY! **

******_This week's discussion is about Apollo and his 'Poetry contest'._**

Apollo: I was going to tell you guys about this!

Artemis: Oh pul-leez brother. No one would care about your poetry even if it kills them. Wouldn't anyone agree with me?

Apollo: I think your jealous little sister.

**Arty is jealous**

**She really likes all my haikus**

**She wish she can do**

Hermes: That was a really bad Haiku.

Artemis: They call you god of poetry for nothing. And I am not jealous. I wish nothing to do with poetry.

Apollo: They call me god of poetry for something! Look this is an acrostic poem!

Artemis: Oh great.

Apollo:

**A****_rty is jelly_**

******R****_eally jealous_**

******T****_oo jealous_**

******E****_eeppp, watch out for her jealousy_**

**M****_ight kill you so watch out!_**

**I********_am not scared of her.. I think_**

**S****_he is soooo jealous I tell you!_**

Apollo: So what do you think guys?

-Everyone faints-

**_-50 minutes later-_**

Artemis: KILL HIM

**_Everyone attacks_**

Apollo: I will kil-

Artemis: -Shoots arrow, knocks him out-

Hermes: Thank Hades he is out.

**_Hades form the underworld screams: NO PROBLEM!_**

Hermes: I didn't mea- you know what never mind!

Zeus: Well than he fainted, what else is there to discuss?

Artemis: I don't know. You guys want to turn Aphrodite into a weasel? It would be really funny.

Aphrodite: Why me? Why me? Why me? I am the prettiest.

Artemis: Because you like to talk about beauty and prettier people, stuff like that. It is so annoying.

Ares: I won't let you to that to Aphrodite.

Artemis: It won't stop me.

**-Casts spell on Aphrodite, but Ares got in the way and he got turned instead!-**

Aphrodite: Nooo, my love! - Drops to the ground and cries.

The Other Gods: AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! That is so hilarious! Do it to Aphrodite Artemis. And they can make out or something.

Artemis: Okay!

**-Casts spell on Aphrodite-**

Artemis: It worked this time! … THEY ARE ACTUALLY KISSING! AHAHHAHAHAHHAHA

**-The entire room starts to be scream with laughter when all of a sudden, Ares and Aphrodite bursts and dies.-**

Zeus: They died. OMFG THAT IS NEXT TO THE FUNNIEST THING!

**-The room starts to be filled with laughter-**

Athena: Well than, that was so funny. Anyways. I think it is time to shut down the forum.

Apollo: I'M AWAKE!

Artemis: Oh great.

**When I hope you guys enjoyed that. Remember to review and all that other good stuff.******


End file.
